Elemental Receiver Monster
A new secondary type of monster made by --OnePiece (talk) 23:55, December 11, 2019 (UTC). They can basically be any monster , except tokens. Elemental Receiver Monsters can be placed in a monster card zone exclusive for them named Elemental Receiver Zone, or E.R.Z. The E.R.Z is still considered a monster card zone, but it is not considered a Main Monster Zone and the border from such card zone are all white to differ from any of the other monster card zones. In their right side goes the Elemental Provider Card Zone, or .E.P.C.Z, where the elemental provider monster is placed. will drain the provider monster in order to activate its effects, being connected to them while doing so. If the has drained a provider monsters so that it can no longer be drained (losing atk, losing level, negating effect, etc), the provider monster will be sent to the GY, so carda that can keep the provider monster drainable are good choices. Elemental Receiver Monsters will always have a cost effect that involves either decreasing the power indicator of a monster, ATK,DEF, or something else. They are not considered effects, so cards like Reverse Trap will not affect them . Examples: Clarion, the Evident Lightning (Elemental Receiver, DARK monster) 1While in your E.R.C.Z, if this monster is connected to a LIGHT monster/1, 2you can have that monster lose 500 ATK and DEF/2; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If the monster connected to this monster is fully drained, you can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of Clarion, the Evident Lightning 1/turn., Batteryman - PP (LIGHT, Elemental Provider) 1If this monster is connected to a DARK or LIGHT monster/1, you can Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower Thunder Monster from your hand, or from your deck, if that monster is a "Batteryman" monster. You can only use this effect of Batteryman - PP 1/turn. 2If this monster is drained, other Thunder monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn/2. 1-/1 Clarion is in the E.R.C.Z connected to the Battryman -PP in the E.P.C.Z. That basically means that Clarion is making use of Batteryman -PP resources (ATK, DEF, LEVEL, ETC) to activate his effects, having a cost to be paid, draining Batteryman - PP's overall resources. Batteryman -PP having his resources used can activate his effect 2-/2 The card cost of Clarion would cause Batteryman PP to have its ATK drained to activate the first's effect. Elemental Provider Monster What a monster requires to be placeable in the E.P.C.Z is simply having a valid level, what makes virtually any monster fittable, except for , including tokens. if a .R.C.Z is ocuppied by a monster, the monster placed at the E.P.C.Z must share an attribute with the so cards like and are excellent for them. Monsters of opposite attributes can also be placed respectively in the .E.R.Z and E.P.C.Z ( WATER and FIRE, WIND and EARTH, LIGHT and DARK) Elemental Provider Monsters in the E.P.C.Z can only attack Elemental Provider and Elemental Receiver Monsters while in such card zones and cannot be used to Summon any monster while in said zone. Elemental Collapse Monsters Are monsters that can be summoned by using two monsters of opposite attributes in their respective E.R.Z and E.P.C.Z and they are placed initially in any of such monster card zones, later being able to go to the Main Monster zones. These Monsters are marked by black and white colors and unlike most of the other monsters, they will own 2 original (printed) attributes, which are the opposite of each other So far, no monsters with such examples are known. Category:Types of Monster Cards